Pokemon: Dawn Of Chaos
by Kalgante
Summary: An insidious plot, years in the making is about to find its self blossoming into a dark future for the world of pokemon. it will take more than Ash to stop it this time. Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

[hello pokemon fans, you may call me Kalgante. I have written here on fan fiction before, mainly on Happy Tree Friends but I felt like I needed to branch out. Anyway, hope the community around here is as nice as it is there, so here's my story, and I will be accepting OC's, enjoy]

A chill air filled a small lonely structure, somewhere in the center of a dark forest. A structure that had been left untouched for decades. Yes somehow, it still stood, built with structural perfection. For once after so long however someone had entered the place, in fact, there were many, most seemingly out of place in this environment. They moved about the inside as if they had been here before, and with a single minded purpose as they all took a seat around a table, there were eight in total, three women and five men. They took the time to make themselves comfortable before the first words were spoken by a burly man wearing a dark grey coat over a lighter grey shirt. His wide face was set with side burns and blue eyes. His hair was thick and black with a short pony tail. His lower features, like the others could not be seen beneath the table.

"I see we have all arrived, even you Graham" said the burly man.

"Yea yea, whatever, just get on with it" said a man much smaller than the one who addressed him.

He simply wore a white shirt with a black jacket draped over his shoulders. Sitting with his feet on the table and leaning back he wore dark grey pants and black sneakers. His hair was brown, long, and messy and his eyes were a green color.

"Ha ha, yes, it's been three full years since we last met up like this, it is certainly wonderful to see you all again" said the burly man.

"Yes, it is, I assume you will be wanting our reports then" asked a woman sitting directly beside him.

Her eyes and hair glowed an icy blue matching her shirt beneath a blue veined vest.

"Sounds like you want to get out of here early, no reunion? Oh well, I suppose I should get to the point. Now then you know why you're all here, you also know that your information is essential to our future. Now then Ariel, since you seem so eager, tell us of team Aqua and Team Magma's situations" said the burly man.

"Gladly. First of all the two seem to be relatively calm at the moment. Team Magma seems to be dispersing but there are still a few members who wish to keep the group going. Aqua is still pretty much the same as ever as well. They are still recovering from the war so they shouldn't be an issue. I'm sure I can say the same for Magma. In short, they should not be hard to work around, or even use to our advantage" said the icy woman.

"I see, this is good then. Dominic, what have you got for me on team Galactic?" the burly man asked.

The man who was being addressed wore a sharp and formal outfit. It was black with white pin stripes. His hair was black, clean and even and he wore a pair of glasses over two brown eyes.

"heh heh he, as deluded as ever. I certainly hope that is of no surprise to you boss. Their broken leader is still aiming for the same means, just differently that he once had. As for how that affects us, anyone with a vision of their own can be a threat, we need to keep him blind to our activity lest he and his deluded followers take an interest in our business" said Dominic.

"I see, about what I had expected I suppose… fortunately we have plenty of countermeasures ready to prevent what trouble may come. Now then, what do we know about Team Rocket at this moment in time Shelby?" the burly man asked.

Shelby was a blonde haired woman wearing a bright yellow tang top and a pair of light blue jeans leading down to light yellow slip on shoes.

"Oh, same old business boss. They're still out to steal everyone's pokemon to make their army. I guess that's something important" said Shelby.

"Yes… thank you Shelby. So they're a given to avoid. I imagine this may be tough given how openly they operate. If they catch wind of our operations they may want in on it. Are you sure that's all you can tell me?" the burly man asked.

"That's what you get for sending Shelby out on a job like this, I could have taken care of both them and Galactic you know." said Dominic.

"Hey that's not nice, Mr. pompous guy, I know what I'm doing… yes boss that's all I can really tell you, their hirelings aren't very good at keeping secrets. It's the same as it's always been for them" said Shelby.

"Wonder how much you missed" accused Dominic.

"Shelby knows what she's doing Dominic, do you think I'd make any mistakes when planning this? Now then, for our final group, what do you have on Team Plasma Graham?" the burly man asked.

"Ha, plasma. I'm surprised I could figure out anything with those ridiculous outfits distracting me. Yea, no doubt they wouldn't like out plans too much. I can't tell you how many of them clowns I had to put in their place while I was hanging around. Anyway, they want us to let our pokemon go free. They shut up real quick when Gallade was tossing them around the woods like they were paper… so yea, they'll be obnoxious if they find out what we're up to" Graham explained.

"I see… I expected about as much… so, any more news before I make my final decision?" the burly man asked.

"Actually, If I may interject. If reports are correct then over the span of a few years there has been a single young man identified in the middle of most major happenings involving these groups. He has worked to balance out the situations as best he could and has been a major player within them. I believe his name was Ash Ketchum" said Ariel.

"Yes, I've heard of him. Why? Do you think he'll be an issue?" the burly man asked.

"It's hard to say for sure. If I am correct then our goals are often the kinds of things he aims to prevent" said Ariel.

"Ash? That kid with the mouse? Who cares what he does, he interferes, we'll just flatten him along with anyone else who sticks their noses in!" shouted Graham excitedly.

"Expected you to think as much, but we'd be stupid not to fully asses any threats that may come our way. If he's important enough for Ariel to mention then it'd be best that we hear the whole thing" said another of the group.

This was another burly man though he wore a thick and heavy trench coat adorned with red furs on the shoulders. He had a large, thick bared and messy black hair.

"Agreed, thank you Boris, Ariel, what else can you tell us?" the burly man… well, the boss, asked.

"Hmm, thank you. Now then I know the kid could possibly be a threat but there is something else, from what I understand, he was never alone during these incidents, often times he's been found with two or more individuals who have assisted him greatly. Therefore, his power does not only come from himself but from others as well. This in mind we should have an idea of what to expect" Ariel explained.

"I see… well then, is there anything else we need to discuss?" the boss asked.

There was silence, yet at the same time the excitement of everyone could be felt in the room, it had seemed that they were growing eager to get started. The boss looked over them all one final time before speaking.

"Very well, it seems that we can commence the operation now. So many years in the making and we are finally prepared enough to begin. Thanks to all of your information you have provided our plan is as follows. I had expected most of these groups to be a problem from the beginning, therefore we have planned around that. With Magma and Aqua in their weakened states that is a welcome bonus. We are going to operate slowly until we have enough ground to move on, we are to remain low key for as long as possible. If word get's out we cannot know how the other syndicates will react. We also don't want to alert any trainers who may wish to stand against us. However, if you manage to locate someone who you think may wish to join us then use your best judgment, a powerful ally is welcome indeed. Now then, Ariel, Boris, Graham, Shelby, Neil, Dominic, and Marissa. It is time to go to your post, report to your lieutenants, and begin your operations immediately, dismissed!" the Boss ordered happily.

Without question and anticipation in their hearts, the group dispersed to fulfil their orders and begin business immediately.

_One Week Later_

The morning air was as fresh as ever. A bonus from living in a well maintained forest town. It would soon be noon however, a time some people find it continent to sleep until.

"Tucker, are you up yet?" sounded a woman's voice.

It took a moment before the covers on the bed began to move revealing an exhausted young man underneath. He rolled out of bed despite his mind telling him to get back to sleep and made his way over to his dresser. He slowly reached in and removed a white shirt, socks, and a pair of crimson pants.

Tucker was a tall young man, about six feet or so with a powerful build. His hair was a standard brown and went down to about his shoulders, not to mention it was a bit messy and had a set of messy bangs hanging a bit over his bright blue eyes before he swept them out of the way.

After getting dressed he followed the woman's call to it's source.

"Morning mom" said Tucker with a yawn.

"Well it's about time, you're lucky I saved you some breakfast" said the woman, more in a joking tone.

Tucker smiled and reached into the refrigerator to retrieve a plate of pancakes and eggs. afterwards he heated them in the microwave and sat down to eat.

"Oh, Tucker. Hal shouldn't need you to help today, he just got Machoke back from the pokemon center so he should be good for help" said Tucker's mother.

"Ok then" Tucker replied with a mouthful of food.

It was now that Tucker began to think of what he would do with the rest of his day now that he was free. After some though the found himself compelled to spend his time in only one way, hanging out in the woods. He finished his breakfast and washed his dish before making his way to his room. There he found a note book and a pencil then returned to the dining room.

"I'm off to draw" said Tucker to his mother.

"Alright hun, be careful" his mother replied.

Tucker left the house and greeted everyone in the familiar little community that he seen before passing through the tree line into the woods. Tucker found the path he had used countless times before to make his way into the woods towards a location that meant a lot to him. As he made his way through the sounds of creatures moving towards him could be heard all around. A sound that regardless of how many times he had heard it was always comforting. He knew who they were already. He made his way to a worn old stump where he took his seat. Immediately he was beset by numerous pokemon, familiar with his presence and company. He smiled at them and watched them take their laces around him.

"How are you doing guys?" Tucker asked.

The pokemon responded in kind using their well known style of communication, something Tucker had grown to understand in time.

"Glad to hear it, so, who wants me to draw them first?" Tucker asked.

The pokemon responded and Tucker began to draw.

This is how he spent his day, though he'd occasionally break from drawing and play with them instead. This went on until twilight formed in the sky. After saying his goodbyes he returned home. Where dinner was waiting for him.

"Welcome back hun, anything new today?" Tucker's mother asked.

"No, not really, no new faces today. Sentret was a bit crazier today though" Tucker replied.

The two sat and ate dinner together as they did every night, watched some TV, and finally went to bed. For Tucker, this was a fairly average day, and he liked that. He eventually fell asleep after having flipped through his note book, looking at his drawings. Too bad morning would not be so pleasant.

Tucker awoke to screams and explosions of fire all around his home. His reaction was immediate as he jumped out of bed and dressed himself as he ran towards the door. Slipping on a pair of black sneakers he swung it open to a sight he simply couldn't believe.

All around him was searing flame, and townsfolk being attacked by men in black outfits commanding a squad of fighting and fire type pokemon to do their biding.

"Mom!… Mom!" Tucker shouted.

There was no response over the noise however. Instead he was accosted by something from behind, something with blades that dug across his back. Tucker shouted in pain as adrenaline took over. He turned around to see that it was a Kabutops and it was readying another swipe. Tucker reacted by kicking it away and making distance between him and the pokemon. He was then dive bombed by a Pidgeoto who's talons dug into his back. He turned and swung at it on instinct but it avoided him. By now he realized that there was a vast number of pokemon wreaking havoc on the town, all of them being lead by trainers dressed in black.

Tucker watched for a moment, assessing the situation as best he could but it was far too obvious. Tucker found that he would have no choice but to run. A Scyther appeared before him and attacked tearing into his chest. Ignoring the pain he grabbed hold of the creature and threw it aside as best he could. Despite how he hated it he needed to run. As he did so, more pokemon took their swipes at him, tearing him open violently. Before Tucker realized it however, he had made It into the woods north of town and the pokemon had given up their chase.

That much didn't seem to matter however, his mind was in tatters and his blood loss was making him feel tired and delusional. The young man dragged himself forward in a slow walk, leaning against whatever could support him. Only a few thoughts could make it into his mind. Was he going to die? What just happened to the town. Seeing everything he knew crash before his eyes was a bit much to take.

Eventually he found himself near a large oak. He was too weak now to move on any further, all he wanted to do was sit. Listening to his muscles he made his way to the base of the tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

"So… I'm gonna die like this…" said Tucker as he stared off into the sky waiting for his vision to fade.

[what did you think? I wanted to get this done tonight so I skipped on some extra details that weren't necessary. Anyway, as I said I'll be taking OC's for this as I rather enjoy working with them, hope to find some around here. You may add made up pokemon as well if you'd like. So here's what I'll need.

Name:

Age:

Weight:

Height:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Skills/Abilities:

Team of Pokemon:

Pokemon information(optional if you have any info on them that I should know such as attacks and personality, feel free to add whatever you like):

Misc (whatever else you'd like to tell me):

Anyway, thanks for reading and I look forward to your OC's. if there's anything specific you'd like to see with your character in this, let me know and I'll see if I can make it work. This is going to be a hell of an adventure so see you all later :D]


	2. Rescue Team

[Hello readers, sorry it's been a while, I just needed to get back into the project. So you know, not everyone will be introduced right away, I place them based on their personalities and where I need them. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2]

Tucker spaced out for a moment, he was too tired to do much else, he didn't even have the energy to care any more. For a moment, his mind flashed, everything he had thought he had known about pokemon had now come into question, he'd have probably spent his final moments thinking about it if it wasn't for the slight rustle of footsteps in the leaf litter. Tucker looked towards the sound to see an unfamiliar creature staring at him on a large tree root. A pokemon he had never seen before in his soon to be ending life. It was a long creature, with a body about as long as Tucker's shoulders. It's fur was red, at least most of it was. It's belly was white as well as the tips of it's two bushy tails. It's feet and the tips of it's ears were black and it's eyes were a similar blue to Tucker's. Tucker was curious as to why it was there, maybe the smell of his blood drew it, something about it's stare however, and the change in it when he looked directly at it said otherwise. It almost seemed to be sorry for Tucker, with a sadness in it's eyes. Tucker stared for a bit, he didn't know what it was but he didn't really care at this point, still, he fond the urge to speak to it.

"Hey little guy, you come to see me off?… heh, I'm sure you've got better things to do than watch me die" said Tucker, his voice exhausted.

The red pokemon stared at him for a moment, it's eyes filled with pity. After a short time it turned around and hopped off of the root but turned back for an instant to see Tucker still staring at him. Then he darted off in the opposite direction.

"Smart guy" said Tucker.

The forest was a bit craggy but easy enough to navigate for a creature who has lived in it his entire life. This little creature wasn't about to leave this person to die, the little creature had seen enough of it already despite still being young. His eyes darted around for anything that he may be able to use, herbs and such, but nothing came into view, he wasn't about to start searching and wasting precious time doing so either. His goals lied elsewhere, he knew of a location where others of the boy's species lived, yet he had never entered it. Maybe he could find help for him there.

The pokemon continued onward until the trees thinned out and a large collection of odd structures appeared in the distance. He grew uneasy as he hurried forward, he had seen this species before but they were nothing like other pokemon. They behaved entirely different, at least from what little he had seen. He had never interacted with one extensively before and he was about to run into a hive of them.

He approached the town, trying to keep focused on his task instead of getting scared. As he entered he immediately drew attention from the inhabitants. It was interesting to see so many familiar pokemon alongside them, something he had only seen a few times. If he was to find any help however he would have to suck up his fear and find someone. Without a desire to stop in the center of the crowds he made his way towards the most thinly populated area he could find. It was a large fields that had been well maintained, there were still people there but this was the best he'd get. He slowed down and began searching for someone. He wasn't sure who though, just someone he felt he could trust.

He looked around at the faces he could see, so many expressions, yet he was looking for a face that showed kindness and warmth. He looked at most of the people, he could approach anyone but his uneasiness about them prevented it. That is, until taking notice of a trainer, sitting on her own with only a few pokemon around her. One resembling a teddy bear with a crescent moon on it's face. Another was a small cat with a pink back, squinty eyes, and a tail which resembled a hand on the tip. The final one was a small pink, almost spherical creature with brown tipped ears. The person herself had long black hair with a matching black tank top, a pair of denim shorts, and black flat shoes.

None of these pokemon he was familiar with but he took his chances and approached this person. She appeared to be staring at something on her lap. He approached anxiously but his reclusive nature slowed him, making him question what he was doing. It didn't seem to matter however as she raised her head and took instant notice of this pokemon and stared curiously at it along with the three pokemon that were with her. The little cat thing had approached him making him uncomfortable.

It was then that the girl he had taken notice of reached into her bag and pulled out a flat red device and opened it, facing it towards the new pokemon. Afterwards, it began to speak in a female tone of voice.

"Frevett, the ferret fox pokemon. Little is known about them due to a reclusive and timid nature. They rarely venture into human territory"

"Frevett? Never heard of these before" said the girl.

She removed her eyes from the device to focus on the little red pokemon before her. As she did so however, she noticed another girl standing just beyond it scanning it with her own device. This one had a pair of sapphire blue eyes and extremely long sky blue hair that extended to half way down her legs, though she had a white bang covering her left eye. Her clothes were a simple set consisting of a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh, sorry… is this your pokemon?" the new girl asked.

"Oh, it's ok. No, it isn't mine" responded the other girl.

At that moment the pokemon remembered why he had come and quickly fell into a panic.

"Frev, Frevett Frev!" it spoke in a frantic tone.

"Huh? Is there something you need?" the black hair girl asked.

The Frevett's ears perked up and his eyes widened, surprised to get a response. He began to speak rapidly and ran around motioning towards the forest in the distance.

"What? Is something out there?" the black haired girl asked.

The Frevett looked around then towards the blue haired girl and began speaking frantically, then tugged at her pants, then did the same to the other girl. He had a good feeling about the both of them and felt more comfortable taking more than one person along with him. He ran past the blue haired girl and looked back at them.

Frevett frev Frevett!" it shouted as it motioned onward.

The girl with the blue hair seemed a bit hesitant but this little pokemon was begging her to go with him. The black haired girl found herself profoundly concerned with him and wondered what this was about.

"The Pokedex said that these pokemon don't normally show themselves to humans, this might be something really bad" said the black haired girl to the blue haired one"

"umm… you think so?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Maybe… he seems really panicked, I'm gonna go with him Teddiursa, Cleffa, Skitty, return!" said the black haired girl, returning her pokemon to their pokeballs and moving towards the Frevett.

The blue haired girl waited for a moment. The pokemon looked back at her, almost urging her to follow him. Whatever it was, it had to be important. The pokemon soon turned his attention away and began moving forward. It was in this instant that she found herself following him after all.

"Hey, please wait up!" she shouted as the Frevett and the black haired girl darted off.

The Frevett wasted no more time, he had to hurry and was moving faster than the two following him. He had no idea weather or not this would help but he had no way of telling. As he ran however he took note of a conversation going on near a large red and white structure.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, Croagunk is doing much better now" said someone in front of it.

"Glad to hear it, it was my pleasure to help" said a red haired girl wearing a white gown.

The Frevett looked in their direction to see several pokemon being brought into the building, several of them seemed injured… could this person be who he needs? At this point his fear was being suppressed by his determination and he made his way over to her.

"Oh, hello there. Is there something you need?" the woman asked.

Frevett responded with the same frantic series of cries that he had with the other two. Then he tugged on her pants and motioned for her to follow him, just as the other girls showed up.

"Oh, does this little guy belong to you?" the woman asked.

"Hello nurse Joy. No, he doesn't, he needs us to follow him somewhere. It seems important" said the black haired girl.

The Frevett began to grow somewhat frustrated and even more worried as these people continues to stop and talk. Likely, they didn't know the severity of the situation anyway. He responded with a series of frantic cries that drew the attention of many others, he didn't focus on them however.

"Oh my, he seems to be in quite a hurry. Ok, I'll come with you, Blissy, please take care of everything while I'm gone.

"Blissy Bliss" said the pokemon in response, clearly agreeing to it.

Frevett immediately set off, his body in overdrive, he may have ended up wasting too much time. It was still urgent to return to the boy however. Hopefully these three could help somehow. He turned his head to check on the others who seemed to have fallen behind. As much as he didn't want to, he had to wait for them to catch up. Fortunately, he was beside the forest by now, and the trip wasn't much further now.

He turned his head again to see the black haired girl as the first to arrive, though the others were still a little ways back, at least for a bit. The second they all regrouped Frevett began to run again, sniffing the air for the smell of blood. The smell was fairly strong thanks to the boy's condition which only continued to worry the Frevett. Before long, the pokemon came to the location where the boy had been, and was still their, up against the tree, his eyes shut.

"Frevett Frevett Frev!" the pokemon shouted as he leaped up and down on the same root he stood upon before.

Soon the others managed to catch up again, a bit winded from the long run and immediately witnessed the carnage before them.

"Oh no… what happened to him?" the black haired girl asked shocked.

The blue haired girl was speechless.

"Oh deer. So this is what you needed, quick you two, I may need your help!" said Nurse Joy.

"Ok" said the other two in unison.

The nurse made her way over to the boy and immediately checked his pulse, to her surprise, it was still there, given the blood around the boy. It had seemed that he ad attempted some simple first aid upon himself, which seemed to have helped some. He was out cold though.

The nurse reached into her pocket, though she was more used to treating pokemon, she was always ready to help a person. From her pocket she removed a syringe filled with an unknown substance and injected it into the boy's arm.

"What was that?" the black haired girl asked.

"It was a clotting agent, it should suppress any more bleeding. We'll probably have to bring him back to town but we need to do what we can for him first" said the nurse.

Nurse joy removed a roll of gauze from her pocket and began to properly wrap the boys wounds with the help of the other two girls who seemed to be able to handle the blood. Afterwards they hoisted him onto their shoulders.

"Whoa, he's heavy" said the black haired girl.

Despite his weight they managed to carry him back towards town.

Elsewhere, a couple towns over resided a group of two, one male and one female. The male was fairly young with black spiky hair and brown eyes. On his head he wore a distinct red and white cap with a symbol that looked like a C. He wore a blue and white vest over a black T shirt, a pair of baggy blue pants, and a pair of black and red shoes.

The female had brown hair in the form of a pony tail containing blue and green streaks. Her eyes were of a purplish blue color. She wore a grey vest over a white shirt with it's sleeves rolled up. On her legs she wore a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and on her feet were a pair of green vans.

After having parted ways with Iris and Cilan, a pair who had traveled with him less than a month before, the black haired boy had quickly come across yet another pair of group members, this pony tailed girl and another, two weeks before her. However he was not present at the moment.

"Wow, I'm starving, Where did Louis run off to anyway?" asked the spiky haired boy.

"I dunno, he said he needed to go use a phone" said the girl.

"Yea, I know. What's up with him lately anyway?" asked the spiky haired boy.

"Pika" said something to his right, quickly followed by a growling stomach.

Ash looked to the sound, already knowing who it was, a small, pudgy, yellow pokemon with black eyes, brown stripes, black tipped ears, and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"You're hungry too huh? Hmm… whaddya say we just go buy something" said the spiky haired boy.

"Really, off to buy something eh Ash? And just when I got back with dinner, ok, I'll have it all for myself then" said a casual voice from behind.

The spiky haired boy and pony tailed girl quickly looked toward the source. There, stood a young man with messy black hair and blue eyes. His face in a slight grin with a closed mouth and a royale goatee below it. He wore a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a chain on them and a pair of black shoes. In one hand he held a large platter full of food. The other contained a large container of pokemon food.

"Ha ha, what took you so long?" asked Ash.

"Phone call, then I got food, what else did you expect?" asked Louis.

"Ah well, come on out you guys!" shouted Ash.

In an instant, Ash retrieved his pokeballs and cast them out, releasing the pokemon from inside. One was the green and white snake Snivy, followed by the mostly blue Palpitoad. Afterward came the orange and black Tepig, blue and white Oshawott, and the grey bird Tranquil. Of course, the yellow mouse, a Pikachu, was also eager to start eating

Excited to eat they all stared at Louis who they were quick to like. Louis in response, began to fill several dished with food. Of course, the pony tailed girl released her own pokemon as well a red Arcanine, the uniquely colored shiny blue Gardevoir. Another shiny pokemon as a pink Swampert. Others were a tortoise like Torterra, an orange and black Emboar, and a final shiny pokemon, a brown and pink Lopunny.

For a moment, Louis stared at them.

"Whoops… forgot about them… ok, hang on. If there's no food for me when I get back I'll never be cooking for you two again, got it?" Louis asked.

Louis retrieved a single Pokeball and released a black and white Houndour from it.

"Eat up now, I'll be back in a jiffy" said Louis to the hound our who grunted in agreement.

As Louis left the other pokemon began to eat.

"Hang on you guys, you'll get food of your own in a bit" said the pony tailed girl, noticing how the others were already eating and there wasn't room enough for her pokemon.

The pokemon under her wing seemed to be patient enough, however, the Torterra seemed to be keeping an eye on the Arcanine. The Emboar also seemed to be growing anxious, however he failed to sit still as he approached the Houndour, almost trying to intimidate him away from his food but he paid no attention to it.

"Well Candy, we gonna eat? I am" said Ash opening the tray and beginning to devour what was in it.

"Hey Ash! Don't hog it all for yourself!" the pony tailed girl demanded.

Shortly after everyone had begun to eat, Louis managed to return with a larger container of food.

"Hey, you guys owe me big time, do you have any idea how much this stuff costs?" Louis asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll think of a way to repay ya" said Ash.

"And you Candy, I need a promise" said Louis.

"Wasn't it you who owed _us_ a favor? Of course you remember us getting those punks off your back right?" said the pony tailed girl.

Louis was silent for a moment.

"You know… fair enough. Although I had it under control" said Louis.

"Yea right" said Candy in response.

"So what was that call about?" Ash asked.

"Oh, not much. Just an old friend, we'll be meeting up a bit later" explained Louis.

"Cool, maybe we can meet him" said Ash.

"Heh, not really, I'll only be seeing him for a moment, it's for business really" said Louis.

"Really? I thought you were a traveler" said Candy.

"Yea, I am. Still, I have a few side projects lined up, it's really no big deal" said Louis.

The rest of the day went on much like this. They had chosen to take the day to rest up after having traveled for several days previously. As such, little of note had occurred. The town was small but still nice.

When night fell, Ash and Candy had fallen to sleep. Louis however was still plenty awake. He stared outwards at the pokemon who had been left out of their pokeballs, thinking to himself just how many there were, all with unique traits and properties. These thoughts only reinforced his meeting with his old friend. He stroked his Houndour behind the ear just before he took notice of a shape in the sky above. It was a Flygon, and one that was familiar to him. He took a look down at his pokemon, then to the two who he had been traveling with. They were all fast asleep. Louis smiled to himself and rose to his feet, walking towards where he had seen the Flygon go.

After a short walk and a little ways into the forest he noticed the pokemon and a figure leaning against it. The person had taken notice of him as he passed into the small clearing and grinned a toothy grin. The man was green eyed with a white shirt and a black jacked over his shoulders. His pants were gray and his shoes were black.

"Ha ha! Louis! It's been an age, what the hell's up?" asked the man.

"Oh, you know, traveling around, looking for rare treasures, etcetera" Louis replied.

"Ha, craving some more action huh? Didn't think you'd fancy the nomad life too long" said the man.

"Not at all, it's been great, even found some traveling companions. Sure, they like to have me do all the work but they're a pretty fun bunch" said Louis.

"Yea? Well I hope you remembered the deal you had made to get that life. Well, boss man says it's time to get started, I'm sure you know what that means" said the man.

"Of course, I assume you are also about to return my pals to me?" Asked Louis.

"Yep, we've been taking good care of them for ya, they couldn't wait to get back to ya" said the man.

At that, the man reached into his pockets and removed two pokeballs, then handed them over to Louis.

"Boss man wants ou to meet him in the town of Redwall, bring your companions if you want, I doubt he really cares. Anyway, see ya later Louis" said the man.

"It was good to see you again Graham" Louis replied.

[Well, hope it was worth the wait. I will use everyone but they will only enter when it is best to have them do so. I hope to have more up soon. i did make up a few things here as well, such as the pokemon Frevett and some town names. Also, to anyone interested in RPing, I have begun a club on deviant art for it, there will be more info on my profile. Anyway, see you all again later]


End file.
